dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dinosaur King episode 8
Maui Owie! is the 8th episode of Dinosaur King, in Series 1. Summary At Zeta Point, Dr. Z is trying to punish the Alpha Gang for their previous failure of losing the dinosaur cards with electrified lightning rods, but the electricity attracts a real lightning bolt from the storm above, frying the island's power circuits. Meanwhile, at Max's house, Chomp seems sick with something and licking his paw, and is refusing to eat. He is taken to Dr. Drake's (Zoe's father) vet clinic. It's determined that Chomp is sick when he doesn't try to bite Dr. Drake. In Hawaii, a tourist show is interrupted by a thunderstorm, which activates a Styracosaurus card, but not before the Move Card that was in the capsule floats away with the tide. Back at Zeta Point, Dr. Z is using Zander and Ed in a giant hamster wheel as a backup generator. When they start seeming lazy, Dr. Z tries to "motivate" them by chasing them with lightning rods, but trips and applies a massive electrical surge to a console, fixing the lights, but frying everything else. At the animal hospital, Dr. Drake (who has been brought in on the dinosaur secret) concludes that he knows nothing about dinosaur sicknesses. He tries to give Chomp a vitamin booster shot with a giant, two-handed needle bigger than Chomp, but Max convinces him to give Chomp chewable vitamins instead, just as the Dino Holder detects the dinosaur signal. Before teleporting out, Dr. Taylor manages to give Chomp some "numb-tongue" leaves for nutrients (before accidentally eating some himself and discovering their name's origin). After arriving, the D-Team is almost trampled by a stampede of cows, before the Styracosaurus following the herd breaks off and charges them! But it stops just in front of Chomp, and acts like a gentle friend. It helps determine that Chomp's "sickness" was caused by a thorn in his paw. Since Styracosaurus wasn't fighting them, and the Alpha Gang was nowhere in sight, the D-Team decided to stay in Hawaii and play with—I mean, research friendly dinosaur interaction (with a surfboard). In the middle of all this relaxation and "fun research", Rex notices that Ace is afraid of water. Worse still, the Alpha Gang finally shows up, and with a vengeance! Terry and Spiny attack Styracosaurus, and while Chomp and Paris try to defend it, a coordinated attack defeats Styracosaurus, and the Alpha Gang swipes it card and escapes! Offering a glint of hope, though, is Max's discovery of Styracosaurus' Move Card floating near shore: Lightning Spear, which he vows to use to rescue Chomp's new friend. Meanwhile, the Alpha Gang return victorious to Zeta Point expecting a reward from Dr. Z, and after putting Styracosaurus' card in the Alpha Controller, he obliges by blowing a kiss at them (all but Zander manage to dodge it). He then reports that Helga has forgotten how to cook due to the lightning strike earlier and puts them to work on dinner right away. Battles Alpha Gang vs. D-Team/Styracosaurus While Chomp and Styracosaurus are surfing, the Alpha Gang arrives on a flat boat vehicle with Terry and Spiny already summoned. They jump off at Styracosaurus (capsizing the boat in the process), who throws Chomp to safety on shore, before being tackled by its attackers. Now near shore, Terry charges Styracosaurus , knocking it well up the beach. Chomp and Ace are summoned to fight. Spiny attacks Styracosaurus , but Chomp intercepts him and knocks him back, but Ace is too afraid of the water to battle, so Paris is summoned. Spiny lunges at Chomp, biting his neck. Terry charges and knocks over the weakened Styracosaurus again. Paris tries to use Nature's Blessing, but Terry hits her before she can heal Styracosaurus. Max is about to activate Electric Charge, but Ursula interupts him, having Spiny use Tail Smash and Terry use Neck Crusher. Max then activates Electric Charge , and the energized Chomp jumps in front of Styracosaurus to protect it, but gets hit by Spiny and thrown into the air by Terry, and on the way down is hit by both at once and knocked into Styracosaurus, then lands on it again while rolling away. Now out of energy, Styracosaurus returns to its card. Although Chomp runs after it, the Alpha Gang snatch it with an extendable grabber claw. Alpha Gang wins New Cards *Styracosaurus dinosaur card *Lightning Spear move card (seen, not used) Quotes (the Alpha Gang has just captured the Styracosaurus card) -Zander: "Thankfully the tide has finally turned for us—" (a giant wave crashes over the Alpha Gang) Trivia *Dr. Z is angry at the Alpha Gang for losing the money for the game show the previous episode, but they actually won the money, and they are later seen with the cardboard check in Double or Nothing. *How did they manage to find a surf board that could fit Styracosaurus on it? (It was part of the display over the stage. It was the surfboard that was hit by lightning, which it transferred to the Styracosaurus card when it fell, activating the dinosaur in the first place.) Videos Navigation Category:Dinosaur King episodes Category:Anime